Goodbye and I Love You
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: Rose looks back over her parents lives. A little bit sad, this is my attempt at branching out. A HG/RW and minor RW/SM. ONE SHOT R


Goodbye and I love You

Marla-is-beautiful

Dedicated to: My Brother, Jesse- James, seventeen this year, ten years and I'm still missing you.

* * *

Rose Weasley picked up a photograph from the box, holding it softly between her two fingers. Letting the fresh swarm of tears fall from her brown eyes and drop on to the photograph, the four figures rushed to avoid the droplets. It was a old photograph of her father, uncle Harry, Her mother, and her aunt Ginny.

It must have been taken years before Rose had even been alive. Before they had even left school. It didn't even look as through her aunt Ginny had started Hogwarts yet. She was there looking exactly like Lily had at ten, in the background, staring lovingly (even then) at Rose's Uncle Harry. Ron had his arm over Harry's shoulders, he was laughing, mouth open wide. Rose could almost hear her fathers loud laugh, almost like a donkey's bray when it was brought our by surprise. Her mother, Hermione, her eyes her so red. At a guess, Rose would say she had been crying . As for her uncle Harry, he had two fingers making the peace sign above his head. Rose had a laugh shocked out of her. The photo's occupants smiled. Her father waved at Rose. She flipped the photo over, its occupants fell to one side. But Rose didn't notice, she was reading her mothers beautiful script. 'June 1992. Summer Break, At the station. Ron, Harry and I'

"_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head"_

Rose wiped her tears, picking up the next photo. It was a photo of her aunty Ginny, her father, her Uncle George, her grandmother, grandfather and the whole Weasley clan. All standing in front of the burrow. Where her Grandparents had all lived, until Rose was seventeen. They had died that year, within three days of each other. Her Granddaddy had gone first, heart attack. As for her Grandmother she had died three days later, the healers pronounced that it was old age. Despite that Grandmother Molly was only in her 90's. Rose had always thought it was the fact that Molly had never imagined a life without Arthur beside her. Ron could only be all of nine, a blaze of red hair against freckled skin, his little sister no more than a smudge at eight. Fred and George, Fred whom Rose had never met but recognised simply because he looked so much like George. A young Percy looking proud in his Hogwarts ropes was obliviously being teased by the pair, for Rose had to admit he looked very disgruntled. Then Rose could see the two year older, Charlie, also in his Hogwarts robes he would have been 13 or 14 at the time. Then her favourite uncle Charlie. He had a prefect badge so it must've been in his fifth year. Rose cried a little more. She couldn't even help it. She could see the rose coloured flowers blowing, Rose's mother had pulled them out when Rose had her own wedding in the same back yard this photo was taken in. They were all so young. It was all so different now. Rose could see where she had broken an ankle trying to sneak out in her first year out of school. She had been in the process of trying to meet her boyfriend (now husband) without her erratic father finding out. She dropped it back into the box, wiping more tears from her face as she did.

"_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out"_

The next photo Rose found was one of her Mother and Father at school. Rose was very surprised to see this, the two were dancing in what looked like old Professor Cattermole's transfiguration rooms, of course, it was Headmistress McGonagall's classrooms in those days. Rose sighed, her eyes filled with tears, watching her mother laugh as a very young Ron Weasley awkwardly spun her out. Rose knew something they didn't, she knew they light in Hermione's eyes was love and that her foolishly father who was now blushing, would finally work up the courage to kiss her. It was the best kind of fairy tale, Rose's favourite much better that 'The Tales of Beddle Bard' or 'Cinderella'. The best part was it was true. The pile of books in the corner confirmed that it was Hermione dancing. It made Rose smile that her brilliant mother never graduated from Hogwarts. Instead breaking in to the school the year she should've been head girl to help save the wizarding world. It was ironic that Rose who wasn't quite as dedicated as her mother, graduated and Hermione, the smartest witch Rose had ever met didn't. Rose watched her father spin her mother one more time, then put the photo back. Surprised that she didn't have to wipe anymore tears.

"_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if It's too late_

_Should i go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now then it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in"_

Her fingers brushed the long hair from her eyes, as she picked up yet another photo. This one was different than the others. It didn't move for starters. It was a muggle photo, faded with the years. It was also different because this photo had no people in it. It was letterboxes. Confused, Rose flipped it over, on the back in her mother's pretty script it read:

'The Weasley's at number 12,Weasleys at number 13 and Potters at number 15'

The letterboxes were obviously for apartments that her parents and relatives had lived in. Maybe, even there first homes. When they were Rose's age, maybe younger.

'Probably younger,' Rose reflected.

"_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye"_

Rose laughed as she picked up the next photo. She had been sure she had burned this photo, after her and Larry Longbottom had broken up. But, here it was.

'Mum must've made another copy,' She thought to herself, laughing as she watched her eleven year old self kiss a shockingly small Larry. Rose (the one in the photo) had brown curls tugged back into a rather messy plait, she was wearing an shockingly small pair of shorts and a particularly small bikini top.

'I wonder how Mum hid this from Dad. Especially considering she hated this photo herself,'

Yet, Hermione had still kept the photo, despite that she had hated it. With a passion, but it was after all her little Rose's first kiss. Present day Rose shuddered, she'd never wear those shorts now. It was too cold, and little Olivia was kidding herself if she thought Rose would ever left her out of the house in those. No daughter of her's would been seen dead in those short shorts, if they could even be called that.

"_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when"_

Rose heard the front door open, with it's single creak. Footsteps followed the noise.

"_Rosie?" Asked the voice of her father, the voice he had in her youth. _

"Rose?" asked the voice in her house , the voice of her husband.

"Rose, are you looking at those old things again? Oh, Rosie-"

"_Rosie? Where are you?"_

"Rosie, my love, looking at the photos it isn't going to bring them back sweetheart,"

"_Rosie, Sweetheart, I love you, I'll see you when we get to Surrey,"_

"Rosie, I know your parents deaths were a shock, but you have to stop blaming yourself,"

Rose Malfoy realised, right then, she wasn't mourning her parent's, well, she was. But she was also mourning the lost of Rose Weasley.

"Scorpius, Darling, I love you,"

"_I love you too, my Rosie,"_

"I love you too, Rose,"

"_Goodbye Daddy, Goodbye Mummy,"_

* * *

"_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those daysI know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye"_

* * *

The song is Photograph, by Nickelback. This is a one shot, and Ron and Hermione, deied in a car accident on their way to Roses daughter's first birthday. Just thought I'd explain that.

Holly

* * *


End file.
